valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Danus Maximus
Name: Danus Maximus Race: Imperial, Age: 30 Gender: Male Height: 6.2 Birthsign: The Lord. Appearance: Short, blonde hair, Blue eyes. Whiter than a normal imperial yet not as pale as a nord, And quite muscular for an imperial diplomat. Skills/spells: He is not a big fan of magika but he does uses a minor healing spell once on a great while. And if he is in a tough situation he would use the voice of the emperor to get out of it. He is decent with a one handed sword but prefers to use persuade people so as a result he is a master of speech craft. In fact compare to most imperials who are naturaly good diplomats he is could be one of the best the empire has to offer. Clothing: He just wears typical clothes that wealthy nobles tend to wear. Weapons: He uses an enchanted imperial sword he calls. "Septima" in honor of the previous Dynasty of the third era, Misc: Mostly just a bag of gold as well as some books. (including speech skill books and the lusty argonian made) Personality: Danus is quite a humorous person. When not serving as an ambassador in a situation he tend to tell jokes about the current events of Tamriel. Funny but offensive. However when need to he is quite serious and is a determined to serve the empire till his last breath. And he is also quite calm. Flaws: Despite being an excellent diplomat he is quite stubborn an ignorant of former empire provinces. (though he does secretly respect the stormcloaks despite disagreeing with them) Also he has anger issues, A huge alcoholic, and has a deep hatred of the thalmor that could be a threat to his life. (though he will be safe as long as he keeps it to himself) Background. Born during the start of the great war he never knew his father. In fact his father left there home in the imperial city as a soldier heading to fight the dominion before he was born. When he was three the thalmor attacked the IC. Having somehow escaped the city his mother had to stay behind and would die in the brutal occupation. (Thus giving him his hatred for the thamlor) Eventually he was raised by an imperial called Julius Maximus. Thus how he got his last name. As the war came to an end he was raised as a farmboy. However by 16 He decided to leave the village he called home ever since Julius found him as a toddler hungry on the road North of the IC; to return to the IC to find out what happen to his mother after the siege. Eventualy after 3 years he found out that she was kept in Thalmor barracks as a sex slave along with other women during the occupation only to be killed when she was impregnated by a thalmor soldier. That his when his hatred for the thalmor grew. At 25 he self taught himself the arts of speech craft and combat. He then joined the legion leaving nothing besides of the village he grew up in behind. Over the next few years he was earned the rank centurion. After given orders to clear out a bandit cave he somehow convinced the leader to give up and surrender. That was the start of his career. At 28, after being a very successful imperial diplomat he was personally sent to Skyrim by the emperor Titus Mede II To help stop violence in Skyrim by convincing as much jarls as possible to stay loyal to the empire. While it did not work as plan he did managed to convince Falkreath hold to remove their stormcloak supportive jarl and replaced by one loyal to the empire. Over the next couple of years the high king was assassinated, the civil began. and Danus was no longer needed in Skyrim. However General Tulius quite trustful in Danus convince the emperor to make him stay should there be a situation that be can resolved peacefully. Over the next few months there is a new mission for Danus. There is report of a new hold. It is simple Danus is to go into the hold. And convince the Jarl to fight on the imperial side. However the jarl is quite stubborn when it comes to the civil war and it could be proven a challenge. Even for Danus.